


巨浪

by jimu



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-23
Updated: 2017-05-23
Packaged: 2018-11-04 01:41:23
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 464
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10980702
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jimu/pseuds/jimu
Summary: 出乎意料，阿不思.邓布利多是个Omega。





	巨浪

 

 

    发热的时候阿不思什么都没意识到，他跳上升降机，哗啦一下从甲板升上高处，海鸟还在叫，却比平日里显得更为响亮，连它们换气时的气流都显得触手可及。  
    阿不思十分疑惑，他已经是个足够出色的巫师了，但明显没有超能力。  
    他被自己的思绪扰了神，因而也就没有发现在甲板上已经骚动起的气息，还有船员们明显不太正常的神色。

    从某个角度而言，他确实太骄傲了。不过有什么办法呢，阿不思.帕西瓦尔.伍尔弗里克.布莱恩.邓布利多今年十八岁，算得上最好的年纪，在魔法界获取了自由，偷上走私船与自己的男朋友寻找传说中的秘宝，而他们大概还有一个下午就要靠岸了。在这样激动人心的现实下他确实没什么心思关注一些小事。  
    除非有人试图把他从上头晃下来。

    首先开始行动的大个子名叫南迪，拉丁美洲的原住民，肤色黝黑，力气差不多和冲动一样多。他用头抵着瞭望台，摇晃。  
    “住手，你想摔死他吗，住手！”拉住他的是船上少数的两位Beta，科洛与昂斯。他们一人捉住南迪一只袖管，向上高呼，“下来，下来男孩。”  
    阿不思抓住钩绳一跃而下，他尚未意识到发生了什么事儿，他跃入一群Alpha中，抽了抽鼻子……然后他意识到了。  
    他的血液开始沸腾起来，渴望滋生成一种火，从身体内部灼烧到他的喉咙。  
    “哦，我是个Omega。”  
    这好像一个玩笑，邓布利多，一个Omega，他一直以为他是个Beta，就好像他的父亲，母亲，妹妹……当然他的弟弟是个Alpha，但他的祖父也是个Alpha，他们家从来没有过Omega。  
    你是怎么知道的，你追溯过你家族的谱系吗？你确信你的祖先里无人是某个Omega的私生子吗？  
    这些疑问在他的耳边隆隆作响。但另一个问题比他们更要震耳欲聋。

    格林德沃是个Omega无用论者，你知道这个。

    他与他的伙伴，在寻找死亡圣器的途中，而在此之前，他们相信Omega需要被统治。听听这是多么可笑的事情，他本是个富有同情心的人，然而格林德沃的许诺太诱人，他说他们可以给予Omega上学的机会，真正的上学的机会，只要在法定Alpha的陪同下，Omega可以工作，但他们需要把家庭放在第一位，只要在控制中，Omega就可以获得权力。

    那么自由呢，当他被爱的野火灼烧的时候，自由的信条被抛之脑后。他罔顾了Omega真正应该拥有的权力就好像他罔顾了麻瓜的利益一样。  
    一时的自私终究会返回到犯错的人身上，一个善人变坏比一个恶人作恶要更无法原谅，因为当一个人知道善的含义的时候又如何可能说服自己去做错的事情呢，除非他失去了理智就如同大树失去了根。

    现在达摩克里斯的绳索已经断裂，那把剑正插在他的身上，Alpha们群情激动，环伺在侧，而仅有的两位Beta已经被挤到了一边。  
    他的魔法……他是个巫师，阿不思告诉自己，他掏出魔杖，大喊道：“昏昏倒地。”但魔法没有给他回应。  
    “是魔力场。”格林德沃奔出船舱，他看起来还算清醒，不知道是魔法还是他对Omega的歧视让他还算清醒。  
    “我服用了抑制剂。”他道，“何况阿不思，我不能把你让给他们。”  
    “让？”阿不思收敛了些微的激动，这个词让他冷静，冷意直接灌进四肢。  
    “我们非得现在计较这个吗？”他怒吼，将身体向一边一个Alpha撞去，他的力气不正常的大，瞬间将那个Alpha撞下的船。  
    “格林德沃！”阿不思怒吼道，“他会死的！”  
    “他会！”格林德沃毫不客气的吼回去，“但如果我让你成了他的东西，那么他会死的难看一百倍！”  
    “那么就杀了我，你在产生可以避免的死亡。”阿不思只觉得身体越烧越热，他快要正式进入发情期了，他会失去自控力，他会哀求，会告饶，他会渴望格林德沃，和以前所有的渴望截然不同的渴望。  
    他对于他的直觉毫无线索，但他就是知道。

    “我不管你是什么，阿不思，你是Beta，Omega，或者你是个该死的Alpha，你都得是我的。”这听起来本应该是情话，但它只是让阿不思觉得越发冷，好像他们穿过了波罗的海，直到冬日的斯德哥尔摩。  
    他知道格林德沃将魔法用在自身的内部，而不是外部，这样场强将无法干涉他们体内魔力的流动，他变得更快，更迅速，更有利。这已然变成了一场肉搏战。  
    阿不思上前，他需要和格林德沃战斗去保护无辜者，但是有更多的Alpha，大约四个，在此之前，有理智的Alpha在医生的建议下纷纷躲进了船舱里，以免被Omega的信息素侵扰。而即使四个身强体壮的Alpha也抓不住一个发了疯的Alpha。诱导发情，听起来比现实要好听的多。  
    而现实的标准则是冷酷无情。

    阿不思学着格林德沃，他的身体还没有完全无力下去，他用他会的那些技巧，让那些Alpha脱臼，那让他们清醒，而清醒的两位有幸躲进了船舱里。  
    另一边则是屠杀。

    格林德沃已经从对方手里拔出了刀，他避让过一记劈砍，从对方身上翻过，用刀击打他们的脖子，然后一刀捅进他们的身体。  
    另一位牺牲者还在水里扑腾，但水好歹让他清醒的多。  
    阿不思将另一个Alpha同样掀进水里，他没有太多选择了，落水总比死了强。  
    而剩下的一位。  
    他抓住了阿不思，因为那些体液已经流到了他的裤子上，子宫在抽搐着抖动，疼痛成倍放大，那……很舒服，但也很糟糕，甲板上都是乱糟糟的Alpha气息，他已经没法无视那些，他们都往他的鼻子里钻，还有死亡和血的气息，都在锤击着他的胃。  
    “滚！”他没法再让自己保持优雅，他击打那位Alpha，唯一的幸存者，南迪的肚子，然后，一把刀，从他出拳的缝隙中穿过，剖开了他的肚子。  
    “你服用了抑制剂。”  
    “对。”格林德沃露出了胜利者的微笑，他们被风带着即将靠岸，海岛在向他们召唤，而格林德沃抱住阿不思，从船上，直直坠入海中。

    眩晕，还有水，它们进入它的鼻子，喉咙，塞满他脚趾的缝隙，然后空气很快向他们扑来，海岛的沙地比艳阳更刺眼。  
    “你得是我的。”格林德沃喘息着，他来不及处理他的任何一寸就开始拉车阿不思的衣服，他迫不及待的啃下阿不思苦涩的尚有着海腥味的唇。  
    他的脖子都是甜美的，但并不是香甜，而是更深重的雪杉，所有冬天的气息和所有夏日的狂热，还有海。  
    他已经里里外外地湿了个彻底，双颊酡红，衣服完全成了个摆设，他还没有任由格林德沃摆弄，但那也差不多，当他拔下阿不思的裤子时，他甚至主动的抬起腰，邀请他。  
    本能比人们能想的更加凶猛。  
    而阿不思，他只想让这个Alpha和他靠的更近些，更近上那么一点，他闻起来很棒，也很对，就是他梦寐以求的所有，他曾经没法闻到这个，他错失了多少有意思的东西啊，现在他可以彻底拥有他了，他可以把他吞进去，彻底占有，完完全全就是属于他的。

  
    “你杀了无辜的人。”阿不思已经不知道他在提醒格林德沃还是提醒自己，事实上他连自己说了什么都搞不清了，他只知道格林德沃还在磨蹭，他连内裤都脱了，而这个该死的Alpha，这个没胆的混蛋却到现在都犹犹豫豫不肯给他个结果……好似他们从前温柔过似的。  
    他们确实温柔过，格林德沃曾以为阿不思是个Beta，而一个Beta和一个Alpha做爱需要更多耐心，他们需要缓慢的扩张，享受彼此的温度，然后才能进入正轨。  
    但现在这都是多余的了。他探进阿不思的身体，所有的温暖的潮水就这样淹没了他。  
    “舒服。”他叹息这，用下巴蹭了蹭阿不思的胸口就好像一只不满六个月的小狗，他舔过阿不思的乳头，又忍不住啮咬，让齿痕沿着乳晕排布过去，“你看我们多么合适。”他晕陶陶的吐露内心的话语，“你会成为我的，阿不思，给我生好多小巫师，然后我们可以一起统治这个世界，我会在王座的一侧留下你的位置。”  
    没什么比权力更为性感，阿不思想要否认，他的理智尖叫成一个女高音，但他的本能舒适的简直要叹息，他被填充的满满的，一个强大的，可靠的，足够让他生下孩子的Alpha在向他承诺未来。他的热度简直要把他烫伤了。那根东西一直向里面滑去，又轻轻的抽送回来，以一个十六岁的Alpha——他甚至还是个青少年，格林德沃的自制力好的惊人。他让自己只是在外部徘徊，然后用唇齿裹住阿不思的耳朵，一点一点的吃下去，又放任它从唇齿间弹出。  
    而里头，里头则是天堂，充实的那么舒适的滚烫的热度让他连同小腹都发烫，阴茎抖抖索索的吐出前液，他甚至都来不及感受前列腺的被触碰到的快感，就被更深的来自于Omega的感受所击败。

  
    “你会被我的精液填满，你看。”格林德沃让自己完全进入，阿不思就瞪大眼睛，他好似噎住了一般，完全喘不过气，眼里只有空茫，“你会盛满我就好像一个可爱的小器皿，装到溢出我的精液，就好像海里吐泡泡的水手。”  
    是的……他的本能又开始尖叫了，这个Alpha会给自己一个归宿，但这一点都不是好事，他会堕落，堕落的更彻底，本能会在他身上打个死结，循循善诱的让他向自己的Alpha臣服，如果他和格林德沃在一起，在这个世界上还有什么做不到的事情呢，他们甚至不会死，他们会一直拥有他们理当拥有的荣耀，就好像现在，一切都那么完美，他好像泡在温水里，连身体都软成一块高温的橡胶，而他的Alpha在他的体内碾磨着，从前列腺一直到甬道深处，在那个小口撞击一下，又飞快的躲回去就好像羞于见人的少女。  
    他整个人都涌出了汁液，一点一点从身体里头榨出来，随着Alpha的动作流淌到沙地上，沙子黏住他，痒痒的十分刺痛。但他没多少精力去注意那个，他想要更多更激烈的动作，他张开嘴咬住格林德沃的鼻子，发出轻微的哼哼声，然后抽紧他的下身，让肉体之间的缝隙熨帖的几乎感受不到，他们黏连在一起，小小的抽送带来更多的摩擦，快慰堆积成一道防浪堤，又在骤雨中轰然崩塌，那些电流和碎石一样砸在他的每一块肌肉，每一根神经中。那让他抽搐，无法自控的海浪成为唯一永恒的曲调，而格林德沃是他的浪潮，他在他体内毫不留情的继续堆积着所有的快感，一点点慈悲都不留下，他又大又烫，把他的身体撑开到一个无法反抗的极限，他下意识的伸开腿，让自己更好的容纳这个Alpha，

  
    “看看你，阿不思。”格林德沃几乎是着迷的，他第一次用这样全新的角度看待阿不思.邓布利多，作为一个人他无疑是迷人的，但是作为一个Omega……他惊心动魄，每一丝气息，如果让任何别人闻见阿不思的气味他一定会发疯，他怎么会觉得Omega毫无价值，这可是阿不思，没人能比的上他，他让自己感觉那么好，那么完整，每一下，每一下，他完全可以包容自己，连根部都牢牢箍住，把自己吞没在海洋中，和他的眼睛一样，湛蓝的足以让任何人无法抵抗。而且他们会被羁绊住，牢牢的联结在一起，那些疑虑和仅剩在他们关系中的猜忌都将不复存在，只要他让自己更用力一些，更用力。  
    他只要彻底的操开他身下的Omega，他摆动起腰部，一下一下，把呻吟从阿不思的身体里撞出，他会彻底软在这片沙滩上，他的气味即使过了三天也无法消散，他的里头会印下自己的形状，所有的防备都会退开，他会松软成一团，如果他太过用力，就会哭着射出来，然后他的Omega器官也会潮吹着把他所有的一切都交付给他。  
    没有办法更多了……  
    阿不思哆嗦着，他开始夹紧双腿，高潮这个概念完全敲开了他的脑壳，在他的耳朵里头隆隆作响，他的手都在抽紧，阴茎硬的不能更硬。

  
    “射出来，为了我，阿不思。”他就这样射了，一下一下，不是一场酣畅淋漓的喷发，而是一根拉近了的弦，在震颤中延伸出无数的音调，是火枪射出后震动的枪管。但这不足够……他需要……  
    “需要我。”格林德沃一点一点的逼迫着，他把那内在完全的攻占成一座听话的城堡，大门向他徐徐敞开，只要一点点力度……他撞击在那个Omega小口，哄诱着着甜美的部分，电流，疼痛，很多疼痛还有归属感就这样冲上阿不思的头顶，疼痛把眼泪全都逼回了眼眶，他一点一点的放任自己瘫软下来，然后措不及防的撞击，一下子将他推过整片巨浪……他抽搐着被空白所填满……液体不要命似的向外涌，所有的力气都从骨头缝里抽出，腰部不受控制的弹起，那些子宫中没完没了的体液就和新鲜的泉水一样留在沙地上甚至短暂形成了一小片水洼……他没法思考了，没法思考在他身上的是谁……也没法思考他的身体最终将子宫口敞开，那些进入时的疼痛撕裂了他，但他不在意，因为那是那么的温暖，那么的安全，没有任何喧嚣，只有海鸥在低鸣，只有那一波波的热度和疼痛相伴注入他的身体，他放任自己的思绪漫延，让格林德沃凭着直觉亲吻他的脸，他的双唇，呢喃着关于孩子的什么话，那些低语温柔的无法拒绝，何况他已经再也无法拒绝格林德沃。  
    他们被赤裸裸的现实所绑定。这没什么关系，他爱他，爱到追随他疯子一样的理想出海，爱到他最终成为他的Omega，他并未感受到悲伤。  
    “我会在王座的一边摆上另一个椅子。”格林德沃一边亲吻阿不思的双唇一边嘟哝，“那椅子将会永远属于你。”  
    “好。”他回答着，并不在意自己答应了什么。

                                                                                                                                                           End


End file.
